Best friends NOT
by Mam01
Summary: Austin is a popular jock who left ally before high school to be popular. What happens when she becomes popular and friends with his girlfriend/ex
1. Chapter 1

Austin's pov

I'm walking down the hall way to my groupe of friends. I see Dallas, dez, Elliot, Ethan, Cassidy, Trish, ally, and Kira. What ally she's not popular she's a geek. She can not hangout with us. Then Kira interrupted my thoughts " guess what ally is going to tryout for cheer leading today, oh ally I know you'll make it!" Oh so they need another cheerleader but honestly why her. I look at ally and smile she gives me a death look.

I take Kira's hand and push her against a locker and kiss the crap out of her. Everyone else gets the memo and walks away Cassidy takes ally. Me and Kira make out till the bell rings and then start to walk to class she grab my and says "you, me closet" I follow her and yeah no need to explain.

* * *

it's the end of the day and me and the guys go to basketball practice. I see the girls all there cheering. I kiss Kira on the way by. Ally's made the cheer team I was a bit shocked by that. Tonight were going to a party I guess ally's going. Kira said she'll meat me there because there going to give ally a makeover. Make ally cute that might be hard.

Ally's pov

today was weird I'm a cheerleader and popular and I'm going to Cassidy Brooke's house and a party how weird. There giving me a makeover but I can't look I'm scared they don't exactly have my style. I open my eyes and I look dare I say sexy. They put highlights in my dark brown hair to lighten it up(not like now but kinda more like streaks) lots of make up. It looks good though and then they handed me a dress. I went and put it on. I looked in the mirror and it is a strapless black dress that it really tight and short. I asked "is it okay you can kinda see my ass" then Cass said " perfect now your like us you can walk the walk and talk the talk" I gave here a confused face " you talk like us and look like us so now your in the group if you let lose at the party. I nodded when we got to the party Kira left and Cassidy went with Dallas. Then I saw austin come up to me yes great I hate him. He came up to me and asked where Kira was. I looked over and saw her kissing Ethan. Well making out then I heard her say something I never wanted to hear then Kira asked "I'll meet you in the bedroom in 5" and she winked. I looked at Austin I think he's looking at her. He walked up to her and they started yelling. He came back and ran outside.

Austin's pov

I can't believe she cheated on me who would hHe that mean then I realize I'm talking to myself I hear a voice behind me "you were that mean to me!" I turn around and see ally she comes and sits next to me. Then I say something I never thought I'd say "sorry I was a jerk for ditching yo just wanted to be popular so bad that I didn't know what I was doing" she gave me a hug and I felt better I completely forgot about Kira.

* * *

Review and you can give me your ideas of what you think should happen next thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's pov

That night ally and me walked home together we got to her house and she thanked me for walking her home and kissed me on the cheek.

I started to walk home thinking why did I ever leave ally. Then I got a text from cass

to: Austin

hey heard u and Kira broke up need

someone to talk to come over now

ps. Party my house on Sunday in 3 days

to: Cass

sure be right over

and cool

to: austin

great were going to have fun ;)

not sure what that meant but what ever. I got to Cassidy's and went to her room. I couldn't see her then I felt a pair of lips crash on to mine it was ruff I knew it was Cassidy it quickly turned into making out. I kinda wanted it to be ally for some reason. That night lets just say I didn't go home and got a new girlfriend.

* * *

The next day I woke up and I realized I was at Cassidy's house lets just say I need to put some clothes on and I walked home. I got ready for school and drove to cass's house. She came out that's weird I've never notice how beautiful oh wait I mean sexy. She was wearing a pink mini skirt and a belly shirt wow! After some making out in my car we ride to school when we got in school she linked her arm and we walked to the group.

Ally looked disappointed that she saw me and cass weird. Then cass kissed me I pushed her to the lockers and started to touch her ass. Then she pull me into the closet and I said we should go to class. She agreed with me and we headed to class.

it was near the end of the day and we had a practice so the cheerleaders were going to be there. Cass was cheering really loud. Cass's party is going to be so much fun its just going to be us Dallas, dez, Elliot, Ethan, Cassidy, Trish, ally, and Kira. Plus some of the cheerleaders ashley, Emily, jessie and amber. plus some of the guys josh, Andrew and Ryan. i can't wait for friday. Just three days.

* * *

do u think i should have the party next or the next days of school. review, follow and favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's pov

tonights the party at Cassidy's if I could recap all that happened well it would be a lot. Austin and Kira broke up cuz she cheated on him. Then Cassidy and Austin started to date. Then they broke up three days later because well Austin said and I quote " sorry cass but I don't really like you like that I've always liked someone else and I just didn't notice, I hope we can always be friends." And she stormed away. I started to laugh and it he bell ran. Waldo me and Trish became really good friends she's nothing like the other girls!

now the present the day just ended. some tall blond kid came and picked me up. "Let me down blondie!" "Let me think no unless you say Austin moon is the cutes hottest guy on the planet no exceptions!" "I'll never say that," he gave his famous puppy dog eye from when we were little " fine Austin Monica moon is the cutes hottest guy on the planet no exceptions!" He put me down and started to chase me I screamed "hey Monica is that all you got. He came like a bullet and picked me up upside down. He kept running I'm not sure where. Then I see the lake in the distance, "Okay austin I'm sorry your the sexiest guys on the planet, your eyes are like the ocean sparkling and you smell like sweet vanilla!" " oh ally you know your still going in you suck up." Oh know I'm going to get soaked.

Then the next thing surprised he put me on the grass. Then he spoke up "You either kiss me or go in the drink!" Of course Austin said that. I quickly gave him a peck on the lips. Then we sat there and talked for a long time but soon a of we had to get ready for the party.

* * *

Austin's pov

when I got to the party it was weird. Everyone's sitting in a circle. We started to play truth or dare it was my turn. " austin truth or dare?" Dez asked " dare" I say with confidence " I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with ally!" Dez is the only one who knows about me being friends with her and having a Crush on her at one point. Hey don't juge I was little!

Me and ally got up and went to the closet. Are only words were "I'm so sorry ally!" Then she pressed her lips against mine. I kissed back feeling a million sparks and fireworks. Then I pushed her against the wall and she had her arms around my neck. Mine touching her ass, she does have one. It felt really like heaven. then the air horn blew we were done.

When we got out we didn't say a word we just went back. Dez gave me a congratulations pat with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. The game continued and it was ally's turn. "Ally truth or dare?" Asked Trish " dare" she said kinda uncertain. "I dare you to sit in Austin's lap for the rest of the night when your sitting and make out for two minutes right here." Really again Ally came kinda nervous. I kissed her then we made out for two minutes now. Now she just sat there. Then we played I never. "I never had a proper kiss with someone I like" me and ally didn't drink everyone stared at me shocked. This is the game where if you haven't then you have to. So I went up to Ally and gave a proper passionate kiss. She looked at me blankly a unreadable emotion. Then it was her turn she came and kissed me. Then she whispered to meet her outside.

when I came out she said "okay we both know that was fake I know you don't like me so let's just pretend it never happened." I agreed and we went back inside. We dance and talk but soon we had to go home. I walked her home just like the other day. I got to her house and gave her a passionate kiss and left without saying a word.

* * *

**review, favourite, follow and give me ideas on what you think should happen and if you liked it. you can do on scale of one to ten **


End file.
